The Power of Love
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: fifteen years ago, Chihiro met a river spirit who's river had been filled in. Now, there may be a way to get the river back. A cute, fluffy one-shot with my fav pairing, HakuxChihiro i suck at sumeries and titles, but its worth reading.


**Hey Peoplezzzz!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, Spirited Away is like my favourite movie. It even surpasses Twilight. O_O yeah, that's big. And I'm tempted to get a petition going for the producers to make a second one... I just don't know how to do that... anyone interested in helping?!?!?!? lol =D**

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

He didn't keep his promise though. Fifteen years ago we had spoken those same words; fifteen long years. I never stopped thinking of him though. He was always on my mind. After the Spirit World incident, I was shunned in school. Kids made fun of me for telling stories, teachers thought I had my head up in the clouds, even my parents thought I was crazy. They forced me to see psychiatrists to figure out what was wrong with me, but even they gave up on me. All I wanted was to see Haku again.

"Ms. Ogino." said the secretary, peaking into the room.

"Come in Arisa," I said shuffling through some papers that were on my desk. "What do you need?"

"Um, Ms. They're here to discuss the River Project," she said in a shy tone. "The conference room." she said answering my unasked question.

"Thank you Arisa." I said, standing up and smoothing out my grey jacket. I grabbed a notebook that held all my notes and a pen and walked down the corridor to the conference room. With a deep breathe, I opened the heavy doors.

Yes, I had become a very successful person. I had stared at the bottom of the chain and worked my way up. Now I was head of the company. We did many things; pretty much every floor specialized in something different... I was a lot to keep track of, but I did. And after a lot of digging I found something very important to me. And I was about to make that noted.

"Ms. Ogino." a chorus of voices sounded. There was a long rectangular table in the center of the room, and all but one seat was filled. They were all men; at the head of the table a beefy man that was the chairman of a very large national land marking corporation. They preserved areas that were, well obviously, national land marks.

"Gentlemen, I do hope I did not keep you waiting." Honestly, I didn't care if they waited all day, but I needed these snobby rich guys. Without them, my project was worthless.

"Not at all ms. Ogino. Now please, what was it you wanted to discuss with us?" said the chairman, clasping his hands together.

"We all know how years ago Gaiden Real-estate filled in the Kohaku River to build houses." It pained me to say the name of the river aloud, but I hid it... hopefully. As a chorus of nods came I continued. "Well, I did some digging and-" I was cut off by the chairman finishing for me.

"That it is a national landmark and has been for hundreds of years. Yes, we know, and our company had tried to keep them from filling in the river, but Gaiden Real-estate won in the final round."

"But back then, you were just a small company, not the big corporation you are now. And, I'm just estimation here, with the help of our company, we might be able to reclaim the river as a national landmark. I mean, lets face it. All the houses and apartments there are in foreclosure due to the declining economy. If we act now," I said, pacing around the table. " we may be able to win the land back."

There was a long silence, and I was starting to fear my idea was never going to be put through. Until...

"Ms. Ogino, I think you're right. With the help of With the help of your company, we will be able to win. We just need you."

"Exactly."

That was good enough for me. Hours later, I walked out of the building with a huge smile plastered on my face.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**1 year later  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"It is on this day, July 30th, that we reopen the Kohaku River, in hopes that people will recognize this national landmark for what it is and will be. And it will **never** be a housing area again!" An echo of clapping and cheers from the people behind sounded. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Congratulations Chihiro. This is your baby. You made it possible." said Aiji, the chairman of the company I had worked with for the last year. We had become close friends through work. He was a nice man, kind, clam, respected.

I just stood there, staring out at the river. Flash backs came at me full force, pounding into my brain.

"_You can't be here! Get out of here! Now!"_

"_No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"_

"_I've known you since you were very small."_

"_Meet me at the bridge."_

"_That's how Yubabba controls you, b_y _steeling your name."_

"_I've tried everything to remember mine. For some reason I remember yours." _

"_Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away..."_

"_Something you wouldn't understand. It's called Love."_

"_We're identical twins, but exact opposites."_

"_Once you've met someone you never truly forget them."_

"_You did it Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"_

A sob bubbled up from me. Looking back, I noticed that the crowd had left, and I was alone.

I sat at the bank of the river, just remembering. After a while I couldn't take it. I cried for everyone I missed. I cried for Lin, for Boh, for Granny, and most of all, I cried for Haku. I may not have known it back when I was ten years old, but I truly loved him. It was like sixteen years all over again. I was crouched in the ground, my face in my knees, crying as hard as I could.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up.

"Chihiro,"

My head snapped up. I turned to look and couldn't believe it. There he was! His jade eyes bore into my brown I ones. His hair shined as the sun hit it.

"I'm dreaming." I said simply. "This is all a bad dream in a few minuets, I'll wake up in my apartment." I said, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes again.

"You're not dreaming Chihiro." Haku said, smiling. He pulled me up and hugged me. My arms wrapped around him neck and I buried my face into his chest. He was still taller than me, despite the fact he hadn't changed a bit in the last sixteen years.

"Thank you Chihiro," he mumbled into my hair. "You gave me my river back." his voice shook as I felt hot tears fall into my hair.

"I never forgot." I said, pulling back to look hi in the eyes. "I was miserable after I left."

"You should have seen me. I was worse than I was before you came. Chihiro, you taught me how to love." he said, looking into my eyes. He looked thought my past, he saw the heartbreak, the misery, the pain. He saw it all. Eyes really were the windows to the soul. "I love you." he whispered.

Amazed, I looked at him. His eyes were soft, his face true. He wasn't lying to me. He really did love me.

"I love you to. I always have." I added, looking down again.

He put a finger under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him. Our lips met.

Sudden bliss!

He pulled away and whispered,"I will always be with you." And just like that, he was gone. I stared at the spot where Haku just was, heartbroken yet together. I never noticed the white dragon flying away into the clouds. I was alone, but I was at peace finally.

**review review review!!!! they make me verry happy =D i like being happy. **

**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  



End file.
